Over the past several years, communication devices have become prevalent, whether fixed line, mobile, or even implemented as programs running in web browsers. Because of the prevalence of these devices, modern users may almost always be considered available and/or capable of engaging in various audio and/or visual communication, irrespective of whether the user is available.
Users of communication devices can receive many calls per day at times when, although convenient for the caller, may not be convenient for the user that is the intended recipient of the calls. Increasingly, a growing number of calls originate from a calling party with the intent to obfuscate or mislead (e.g., from spammers and/or nefarious commercial entities), and thus it may never be convenient for the user to accept those calls. Repeated calls of this nature can lead a user to only answer calls when the user believes they know and/or are familiar with the identity of the calling party. As such, legitimate, innocuous callers—who are unknown or unfamiliar to the caller but who are making bona fide calls that the user would otherwise accept—may have their calls ignored or denied, thereby leaving the legitimate caller with less avenues to contact the user.